My Eyes They See, My Tongue It Slips
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: What happens when Chocolove bumps into a rather...Intense scene? Rated:M RenXHoro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I do not own Shaman King or any of the wonderous characters.

Summary: What happens when Chocolove accidentally bumps into a rather..._Intense _situation? It may not be too much of a problem, but can he keep it a secret?

--

Chocolove outstretched his arms, why was he always the first to fall? Horohoro and Ren would be at it for hours, while he would always be knocked out by the other two. Choco scratched his head turning to face Mic who only gave him one of the many smiles only the leopard spirit could come up with. Perhaps he should head in and let the other two continue their battle.

That was just what he did, he picked himself off the ground and headed in for a good meal.

--

Choco placed a hand among his stomach, feeling overly stuffed. Of course he had-had a sufficient meal, infact he felt sick now. The boy covered his mouth, quickly dashing towards the bathroom.

_'Blah'_

He had definatly overdid it this time. Washing his face he took some mouthwash and gargled it up, upon spitting it out he headed for the door.

_'I wonder if Horo and Ren are done training'_

As curious as Choco was he wasn't about to go back to the training grounds and check, he was exhausted and not to mention he didn't feel so well; so sleeping would suffice for the time being...or maybe for the rest of the day.

Passing a couple of doors he began to hear noises of what seemed to sound like muffled cries. Of course, this only sparked his curiousity. Choco looked around pressing his ear against every door until he decided he had found the correct one. _'It could be Ren or Horo in trouble'_

He quietly twisted the knob, luckily the door wasn't locked; what a relief. _'Stealth would give me the upper hand, as Ryu always said, so I must act cautiously'_

The boy quietly opened the door, poking his head in to catch a glimpse of what going on. Suddenly he wished he hadn't. The scene was incredibly disturbing, not to mention the fact that Choco had no idea the two boys felt this way about eachother and if he hadn't known, then it was meant to be kept a secret.

_'Intercourse?'_

Yes, the two boys were at it. So their relationship had gone far enough for them to already be having sex? Choco shivered, almost letting out a yell when he noticed Ren wasn't the one dominating anything, but rather it was Horohoro.

Wait..what was he saying! He was spying on them like some type of pervert, not just that but now he was observing the scene _carefully?_

The boy backed away from the door, shutting it slowly and making a run for it. _'How am I supposed to fall asleep now after observing that!'_

"A preserving cat!"

Choco slapped a hand to his mouth, he obviously wasn't getting enough attention now that he was creating jokes out of his own words!

Slipping into his own room, he shut the door, locking it behind him. He shut his eyes as he slid down the door, _'Why did I have to bump into that?'_

_--_

It was morning, and a fine morning it was. The birds chirping, the leaves swirling, the light shining right through the window, the Horohoro and Ren ha--

Choco sat up quickly, snapping his head in all directions. _'Maybe it was just a dream' _

There was nothing odd, but the boy did notice something, he was still proped up against the door; meaning...

"Chocolove! Get up already! What's taking you so long today?! We need to get training!"

"Uh..c-coming" Chocolove twitched, how was he supposed to act around his friends after last night?

He shook his head, _'I have to act like I always act, happy and funny, or else they'll think something's up'_

Standing up, he headed down the hall more confident than ever. What he didn't know was that acting like his normal self, would be a lot harder than it sounded now...

--

"Rapid tempo assult!"

Once again, he had been the first to fall. He had been watching Ren and Horo spar, but it was quite obvious Ren always had the upper hand. _'Well, not always seeing as how he was the uk--" _Choco's eyes went wide. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of that! Forget it! Forget it! Get on with your life!

After smashing his head against the ground for a while, he head a loud _Ahh!_

Ren had won. It wasn't too surprising.

"See, this is what happens when you _think _you have a chance against me you icicle-brained snow bunny" Ren lectured Horo, pointing his nose up in the air in a rather snobbish manner.

"You...you..." Horo managed to say, but nothing else came out.

"This only proves how you never have a chance against me" Horo stood up, looking down at the younger boy.

"What was that, dwarf?" Ren gritted his teeth, suddenly rising his kwan dao up in a more offensive pose.

"Why you.."

Chocolove watched as the other two continued to argue, apparently they were at it again, slashing and punching, jabbing and slamming. Choco shook his head, this was the perfect time to come up with a joke! Standing up, he waited patiently for the other two to begin a conversation.

"There! How do you like that you bastard!"

Horo yelled, rolling on the floor in agony. "You..you stupid..."

"What's that? Stop muffling your words" Ren crossed his arms, watching the ice shaman roll about holding his arm.

"You...gave me a cut! On my good arm! A LARGE cut! H--"

"What's that? Ren's a slut!"

Choco smiled before noticing what he had just said, slapping a hand over his mouth he stared over at Horo in fear that if he took a glimpse at Ren he would die.

"W-what?! Did..did you just call me a slut!?" Choco began crawling away, sensing an enraged aura consuming the younger boy.

"You..you..BASTARD!"

And so, nearly two hours had passed by of Ren chasing Choco all over the training grounds; and even inside the house!

Choco had been beat, and beat badly. But at least the Chinese shaman had calmed down by now, and they were all having a nice dinner together.

"Ren, pass me the salt"

"No"

Horo made a face, and for the second time in the day, starting war with the Chinese shaman.

"Oh, and why not?"

Ren glanced at the other out of the corner of his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I took the liberty of getting rid of all the salt. Food has enough sodium as it is, it doesn't need salt"

Horohoro glared the younger boy, slamming his hand on the table "Well you're not my mother!"

Ren took another sip of his milk before responding to the ice shaman "But I do lead the group"

Horo balled his fist "Who died and made you leader!"

"Who needs a book! I'm not much of a reader!"

Obviously Choco had gotten no attention, the other two seemed to be into this little arguement they were having.

"I was born a leader, why would I need someone to die to pass on the title?"

Ren grinned, causing Horo to yell out in defeat and sit down with a huff. Horo didn't even glance at Ren now, taking some random berries that were meant to be placed at the table as a decoration.

"Horo, what are you doing?" Ren questioned the older boy, holding his milk bottle to his parted lips.

"Eating berries. Or am I not supposed to eat now?" Horo crossed his arms, taking a rather childish pose.

"No, I'm just saying. That's not even edible fruit" Ren took a sip from his milk, closing his eyes in order to savour the delicious flavor.

"I heard Ren was a prostitute!"

Ren immedeatly spit out his milk, snapping his head in Chocolove's direction.

"Hehe.." Chocolove twitched, backing away from the angry Tao. "Um..it was from an unreliable source?"

--

Well, there's chapter one. Not sure if I should continue but let me know what you think!


	2. Chocolove's Act of Disaster

Disclaimor: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter Two

--

He had sure taken in a beating, not just that but he received many questions from Horohoro regarding the stubborn Tao, and why he kept picking on the Chinese shaman. It was true, most of his _jokes _were directed at Ren, it was just so much fun to see the boy angry but it came at a high price, pain. Why couldn't he just have made fun of Horo for a change? He knew he'd be beaten to a pulp every time he as so much opened his mouth to talk to the Tao. Well, that's just what he did...

Ren and Horohoro were seated in the kitchen, they seemed to be having another one of their arguements. Was it just to trick everyone else into believing they hate eachother?

"I already told you, I wasn't watching that. You were the one who left it on" Ren crossed his arms, closing his eyes and trying to push the matter to the side and pretend it was no big deal; but Horo had other plans.

"Hehe, the almighty Tao Ren watching soap operas" Horo gave him a huge smile, mocking him in a way Ren despised greatly.

Chocolove bit his tounge, sustaining a laugh. He had been standing at the door for some time now. Well, rather peeping through the door. But he was sure the two boys had already seen him.

"Listen here, I was NOT the one who left the television on. It was you! You insisted upon watching those..those..e--" "Ren, chill. You're getting so mad over it, and when a person gets mad over something it's usually because it's true" Horo smiled, tilting his head upwards, almost as if showing off his victory in a way Ren would so often.

Chocolove, at this point had his hands over his mouth. This situation reminded him so much of Silva, and how Kalim had once told him that Silva watched soap operas; although Silva didn't want anyone knowing. Who knew the council member would enjoy watching something such as that.

"Listen you, I get mad because of the stupid face you're making. Not because I was actual--" "Sooo, what'd you think about the soap opera? Nice and..romantic?" Horo leaned on the table, letting his figure rest on the palm of his hand. The boy purposely neared his face towards the Tao, emphasizing _romantic _in any way he could.

"No, I thought it was too DRAMATIC!" Ren shot back, glaring at the older boy who only seemed to smile at the Tao's response.

"Pucker up, short stuff" Horo let his face come within mere inches from Ren's. Closing his eyes before receiving a smack.

"You..bastard, don't do this in public imagine if Chocolove caught us doing this, he'd tell everyone else"

Chocolove froze up and took a step away from the door, _so they don't know I'm here?!_

"So? It's about time we tell them anyways.." Horo frowned, taking hold of the younger's hand.

"Just wait a while longer will you?" Ren looked a bit frustrated at this point, but let the ice shaman hold his hand nonetheless.

"Whatever you say sunshine" the older of the two leaned in towards the other, closing the gap between them for mere seconds. Pulling apart, both boys sat in their seats, returning to their previous arguement.

Chocolove didn't have the guts to just walk in at the time, so he decided to do what he did the night he caught Ren and Horohoro in _action, _...run.

--

A couple of hours later Chocolove returned to the scene, hoping to succeed in humiliating Horohoro for a change now. Although he was really wishing nothing was going on between the two at the time, he wouldn't want to walk into another one of their _scenes _and end up running away.

The boy lurked about the place, checking the kitchen, training grounds, springs, and even the bathroom! Nothing. The two boys were nowhere to be found.

Maybe they had gone over to Yoh's.

Chocolove rested his case and decided to take a nice, long nap on the front porch. The breeze always soothed, and warmed his soul.

Closing his eyes, he let the calmness of the day take him away; and the sweet aroma of that fall finally grasp at his collar.

Boy was it relaxing...

However, the moment was shortly lived when something hit his stomach.

The boy opened his eyes to look down at his attacker, it was...a grocery bag?

"You lazy bastard, why don't you decide to help us for a change instead of sleeping until four in the afternoon" Ren growled, dropping all his groceries onto Chocolove and heading inside.

Choco smiled, a joke popping up inside his head. But it was directed at Ren once again..and his target was Horohoro, so, he'd have to wait. Sighing, the young shaman made his way indoors; dropping a few fruits and cans along the way, which Ren immedeatly lectured him for.

--

"Why is it always Chinese?" Horo grumbled, casually poking at his food in an entirely bored manner.

"It's not always Chinese, last week we had some burgers," Ren placed his chopsticks down in his bowl, letting out a sigh of frustration. The Chinese shaman seemed to be as happy as ever.

"Do you realize what you're saying? Last week! We had some normal food LAST WEEK!" Horo slammed his hand down onto the table, hoping to make a point on his side of the arguement.

"Your point?" Ren watched the older boy, as he began mummbling inaudiable things. The Tao merely shrugged and reached over for his milk.

Upon seeing the item the Chinese shaman was reaching for, Horohoro immedeatly grinned taking the bottle into his possession.

"...What are you doing, hand over the milk" Ren held out his hand, trying his act of _peace _before attacking his prey.

"Not until you assure me that tomorrow we will have food that we ALL like..or at least that I like" Horo jabbed the younger shaman on the forehead, holding the bottle of milk as far away as possible. It was obviously out of reach now..

Ren was now furious, hopping up onto the table he pulled out his kwan dao; aiming it precisely at the older boy's head. "Give me back my milk! I can't afford to have brittle bones such as yours!"

"Milk helps you grow Ren, I don't see you growing," Horo wore a smug look, as the younger shaman glared daggers at the ice shaman.

"I..I'll grow! Shut up you! I'm just..just.." "Just what? And get off the table, even standing on it you don't meet my eye level."

"That's it!" All patience Ren had suddenly snapped, as he launched himself towards Horohoro obviously quite angered about being mocked.

Both boys now were destroying the house, Chocolove seeing no other way out of this decided to overwrite a stupid act, with another stupid act. Knowing he'd end up without a limb in a matter of seconds if this continued.

"Ren and Horo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the other two shamans snapped their heads towards Chocolove, obviously lost of words.

"First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes Ren with..SOME HORRIBLY SHORT-TEMPERED CHILDREN!"

"CHOCOLOVE!!" Ren instantly swung his kwan dao, in an effort to behead the older shaman. But it was a complete fail due to a quick dodge, and two arms keeping him from commiting another disaster.

"Dude, chill.." Horohoro made a great effort to keep the younger boy under control. Although the younger shaman didn't seem too pleased and continued ranting and waving his weapon around like a mad man.

Chocolove twitched, watching the Tao go out of control. _Well...maybe the whole overwrite a stupid act with another stupid act was..stupid. Now for SURE I'm going to end up..not without one limb..but MANY limbs._

--

Chapter two completed!

Sorry if it's a little short but I've had a lot of things going on. And on top of that I need to update my other stories.

xD

Well, let me know what you think. Some suggestions maybe?


	3. Nosey

Disclaimor: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter Three

--

Chocolove sighed, dragging himself down the hallway. Once again, he had taken quite the beating. There were visible bruises covering his face and body, a black eye, and a couple of cuts.

Usually things like this would heal quickly but maybe Ren had been really mad about the situation. 'Maybe?' No, that was a lie, he WAS furious about the situation, but who wouldn't be at a joke like that? Oh I know, Chocolove wouldn't.

Chocolove was about to step into the kitchen before he suddenly stopped and pressed his ear against the door. He waited a few seconds before proceeding, the coast was clear. Stepping into the kitchen, he was greeted by complete silence. For once in his life he wasn't being scolded on "waking up too late" or not helping with something.

Groaning, the young shaman opened the fridge reaching out to grab an ice pack.

"Ahh, that feels so much better..."

Chocolove smiled, shutting the fridge silently and making his way out of the kitchen.

He took a couple of paces here and there until a thought hit him that left him pondering for some time.

Where were Ren and Horohoro?

Sliding the ice pack down his cheek he took a thinking pose.

Did he really care? He might just walk into something else.

The young shaman took a deep breath before deciding he really didn't care. At this point he'd get beaten one way or another, but why provoke someone?

Heading down the hall once again, he spotted Mic flying around in circles. Why would his guardian ghost be doing something like that?

"Mic..what's wrong?"

The leopard spirit turned his attention towards Chocolove before quickly flying over to him to drop a letter in his palm.

Chocolove stared down at the letter then back up at Mic, to see the spirit merely smiling and urging him to open the letter. Chocolove stared back down at the letter, sliding the flap open. Just as he was about to pull the small piece of paper out, he heard some glass break, followed by constant stomps.

Choco glanced over at a door about five feet away from him. Placing the letter into his pocket, he slid the ice pack back onto his eye and made his way over to said door.

He really hoped he was doing the right thing this time.

Pressing his ear against the door, he heard some mummbling before it went completely silent. He stood in the same position for about three minutes, until he decided to move on. Taking a few steps away from the door, he sighed in frustration.

What a stressful day.

Suddenly, a rather high-pitched yell escaped the wooden door. Chocolove jumped, turning his attention back towards the door. He immedeatly pressed his ear against the it, returning to his nosey old self.

"W-what are you doing?!" began a voice that sounded similar to that of Ren's.

"Just..hold still will you," it was definatly Horohoro and Ren in there, their voices were unmistakable.

"No! I will not hold still! Now if you would be so kind as to release me," that sentence was followed by a thump and some shuffling. Chocolove bit down onto his lower lip, afraid the door would slam open at any moment.

"Ren..I told you to hold still!"

"No! Let go of me! I..I.." followed by a semi-loud yelp, Chocolove jumped back a few inches. Slowly making his way over to the door once again.

"That hurts! And if you...AH!" another yell emerged from the door. Chocolove wasn't feeling too good about the situation, maybe he should just leave, it would be for the best.

"Don't be such a coward, it only hurts for the first few seconds. I promise you, you'll live," Chocolove sweatdropped, hoping he hadn't bumped into another situation he didn't want to be in the middle of.

"Why don't you...Ah! What the hell are you doing now?!"

"Just..hold still," Horohoro's voice was the last thing to be heard for another quiet thirty seconds, until a sharp yell and various thumps replaced it.

"R..remove that! I swear if you keep s--OW!" Ren once again yelled, giving Chocolove and Mic the shivers. Wait a second, Mic? He was still here? What a nosey guardian ghost.

"I can't do that, you finish what you start," Chocolove's eyes widened, he seemed to finally be catching up, or so he thought.

"N..no! Forget about finishing it! Just re--" "Ren, I already started, I can't just stop in mid-action because you told me to."

Chocolove felt a bit dazed at this point, his poor virgin ears couldn't take much of this anymore. Supporting himself against Mic, he nearly fell as the leopard spirit fled the scene.

"Ahh!! No! Wait!" Chocolove slid down the door, not finding it in himself to leave the scene. Dropping the ice pack, he pressed a cool hand against his forehead.

"See it wasn't that bad..now let me just.." some more shuffling was heard followed by Ren's voice.

"Ow, ow..No, no. Pressure! pressure!"

"Loosen up a bit Ren."

Choco gripped at his hair, wanting more than anything to run away from this situation.

"Leave me alone already!" loud thumps emerged from the door, aswell as noisy bickering.

"Ren, if you keep moving around like that you'll only start bleeding again. For the last time..stay still!"

That was the last sentence Chocolove heard, before passing out right in front of the door! He lay unconcious next to his ice pack, seeming a bit flushed, almost as if he had been deprieved of oxygen.

--Inside the room--

Horohoro sighed, placing the small bottle of rubbing alcohol in a small cabinet. He proceeded to drop throw away a small needle with which he had stitched up the younger shaman.

Ren huffed, pouting angrily as he stared down at his bandaged arm.

"See what happens when you go on a complete rampage around the house? Someone always ends up hurt."

Ren turned away from the older shaman, crossing his arms and in doing so letting out a gasp.

"You shouldn't be doing that, I just stitched that up," Horohoro rubbed his head watching the younger act like his stubborn old self.

The ice shaman chuckled a bit, embracing the young Tao in his arms.

"I'm sorry love, but I didn't want you bleeding to death."

Ren sighed, leaning into the older shaman and accepting his apology.

"Next time at least warn me.."

Horohoro grinned, pulling the younger onto his lap.

"So you can run away? I don't think so."

As loving as it may have seen, others such as Chocolove confused his act of kindness for something else..Which might have been the reason he was STILL laying unconcious right outside the door.

--

Chapter three completed!

Well it seems I managed to squeeze some time into my schedule so I could update this!

:)

Thank you my dear reviewers! You all inspire and urge me to keep on writing. And for that I am thankful!

Well, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Let me know what you think.


	4. Confusion

Disclaimor: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter four

* * *

Chocolove grunted, rubbing his eyes slightly before opening them completely. He took a look at his surroundings, it was very spacious, quite empty at that. He could see a rather large window with light pouring in and the cool breeze barely making contact with his skin.

"Hey, I think he's up."

Chocolove blinked, turning to look at the younger shaman. Tao Ren.

The young shaman was seated on a stool, next to Choco. Arms crossed, and his usual stoic mask on that said 'Don't mess with me.' Choco let out a light sigh, relaxing when the simple thought hit him, he was probably just dreaming before.

"So uh, Chocolove," the ice shaman began, walking over slowly to where the other two shamans were seated. He had a letter in his hand, that had obviously been opened now.

_Wait...wasn't I carrying a-- It wasn't a dream! Oh no! Oh no! They probably found me knocked out at their door! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!_

Chocolove held his head, almost as if he were trying to push back a massive headache that had suddenly popped up.

"Hey, are you alright?" "Oh, he's perfectly fine. Just leave him be and go on with your story." Ren answered for the older shaman, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well Chocolove, we found this...letter in your hands when we found you outside the door so..."

_No! No! No! No! NO! They're probably wondering what I was doing there!_

"So, we were wondering...did Yoh mail this letter to us?"

_I'm sorry! I never thou-- wait what?_

Chocolove blinked, staring at the letter then back up at the ice shaman. "Well, yeah. Why?"

Horohoro nodded, unfolding the piece of paper inside the envelope.

"Well it says that they'll be having a Christmas party today but...I think he might have forgotten to sign it."

"How careless, it's just like Yoh," Ren let out a small huff. "Anyways, we're not going."

Both Horohoro and Chocolove turned to look at Ren, the younger shaman only sparing a single glance at each.

"What?" Horohoro began, his lips twitching slightly.

"You heard me, we're not going."

"You can't tell us what to do!" the ice shaman and Tao seemed to have begun yet, another arguement.

"Oh what a brainless fool, you should know by now. Follow my warning before I have to resort to violence," Ren shut his eyes, silently challenging the Ainu.

"Well then bring it!" the Ainu rolled up his sleeves, dropping the letter and nearing the younger shaman.

"You asked for it!" the Tao pulled out his kwan dao, holding it at his side.

It took a moment for this to process through Chocolove's head until he stood up tall and jumped in between the two.

"Alright! Alright! Guys! Relax!"

"And who made you leader?! If I want to beat him to a pulp, I will!" Ren swung his kwan dao behind him, emphasizing the last two words. Horohoro quickly ducked, and stared at the younger.

"You know, you almost chopped my head off with that thing! Put it away!" Horohoro yelled, pointing at the Tao's main weapon.

Ren stared at the ice shaman for a while longer before closing his eyes and putting his kwan dao away. "Fine."

He began walking towards the window, immedeatly hoping outside. "You two go ahead and go, but I'm not going."

As he began walking away Horohoro jumped out the window aswell, running up to the younger and throwing him over his shoulder.

"All set to go, c'mon Chocolove."

Chocolove nodded once and raced after them. Taking the letter Yoh had sent them just incase. He laughed as they made their way over to Yoh's house, sometimes Ren and Horohoro arguing really could be funny. Especially when Horohoro was winning.

"Put me down!" "No." "Put me down!" "Never." "Put me down!!" and so forth, all the way to Yoh's house.

* * *

---

* * *

"You know, I really am not having fun."

The young Tao crossed his arms, huffing lightly and walking away.

"Woah there partner, where are you going?" Horohoro, taking hold of Ren's collar, pulled him back and sat the younger shaman next to him.

"I really hate you."

The ice shaman took a sip of his fruit punch, raising an eyebrow at Ren's comment. The Tao crossed his arms and tilted his head in the opposite direction with a loud 'hmph!' Sighing, Horohoro put the small cup on the table, and frowned when he noticed Ren paying him no attention.

"Come on, don't be that way Ren."

No answer.

"Ren?"

Nothing.

"Ren, listen to me."

"..."

"Renny, come on." Throwing his arm over the younger's shoulder, he smiled reassuringly.

"Leave me alone." Slapping his hand away, Ren stood up and walked away annoyed. Mummbling things under his breath as he slammed the screen door shut behind him.

Sighing loudly, he rubbed his head and grunted. ' _Ren you can be such a pain sometimes... ' _He glanced over at the screen door, before his gaze began drifting down towards his drink. ' _But somehow I still love you. '_

"Yo!"

The ice shaman jumped, snapping his head in the direction the sudden noise had come from. It was none other than Yoh.

"Hey Yoh," Horohoro greeted, raising a single hand in the air in a sort of salutation.

Yoh imatated him, and quickly held up a letter to him. "Hey, can you give this to Ren. I'm a little busy helping Anna with the cooking today so would you mind ha--" "Yoh!"

Yoh jumped, handing him the letter. "Give it to Ren for me."

Horohoro nodded, as Yoh waved back at him. "Later!"

The ice shaman sighed, staring at the screen door then back at the letter.

_'No.'_

"Hey Chocolove, come here for a sec."

Chocolove turned towards the Ainu, waving at him as the other signaled him over. He stopped at the other's side.

"Can you give this to Ren for me; I doubt he wants to see me right now anyways."

And once again, the letter was handed off. This time, into Chocolove's hands.

Chocolove stared down at the letter then back up at the ice shaman, "wait, why can't yo--" "Just hand it to him alright?"

He nodded, looking back down at the letter curiously. "Will do."

Moments later, he found himself still standing in the same spot. He really didn't know where Ren was and he was really, really, curious...

Glancing around, he nervously opened the envelope. Quickly, he slid the folded piece of paper out, and held it up to meet his eye level. _'A little peek wouldn't hurt..'_

He began to read.

_Dear Ren,_

_I know this may shock you, aswell as surprise you, but I trust that you won't be too angry. You're the first person I've told about this and that's because I really do trust you and I know you love me as much as I love you. I'm pregnant. I know, it's a shocker right? Please, please, don't tell anyone else. I don't want them to know yet. By the way, I'm moving to China for a bit so I'll miss you. Love you._

_Sincerely---_

"What are you doing?"

Chocolove jumped, accidentally dropping the letter. It was Ren.

"What's this?" Ren questioned, picking up the letter and silently reading it to himself.

_'Horohoro is pregnant?! No wonder he wanted ME to give the letter to Ren, he was probably scared that Ren would be mad or something. I can't believe this! Wait..Didn't he just catch me reading it! I'm so busted! I'm so busted! Now he probably knows that I know he and Horohoro have a relationship together! I'm so dead!'_

"No wait! Ren, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--" "You should be sorry! Why were you snooping around through my personal business?!"

Pulling his kwan dao out, he pointed it towards Chocolove.

There were pleas and cries. They were even heard from the kitchen.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yoh commented. Anna shrugged her shoulders, tasting a sample of her stew before adding more salt to it.

Just then, Horohoro walked in.

"Yo, Horohoro. Did you give Jun's letter to Ren?"

* * *

---

Done!

Wow, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

I really hate my computer, I had to redo this TWICE! .

Well let me know what you think! Comments and ideas are welcomed!


End file.
